The Christmas Concert
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia goes to a Christmas concert where someone is picked to sing a song with their special guest. What will happen if Ichigo was picked? It might suck a little, not very good at song fics but I tried w *


**Merry Christmas ya'll! I wanted to make a song fic based on one of my fav Christmas song that recently came out last month. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Sleigh Ride_

_ by_

_ Karmin_

* * *

"RENJI! COME ON MAN! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE CONCERT!_"_ Ichigo yelled upstairs. He heard a thump, a muffled curse and a man with bright red hair in a pony-tail that was held back with a maroon bandana come down the stairs. He wore a red shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and some black high tops Adidas.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, do you have to yell?"

"Matter of fact I do. Or else your lazy ass will still be up stairs. Let's go. We're already late." Ichigo sighed as he put his pea coat on and scarf before shutting and locking the door. They hoped into his Camry 2013. They hurried up to the center of town where a 20 foot tree stood, bright and covered with decorations.

A stage was in front of the tree as people singed some Christmas songs. Some sounded beautiful and some sounded like they just needed to get off hte stage, but everyone was in Christmas spirit since it was Christmas Eve.

"Hey, Ichigo, Renji! Over here!" the two heard a shout and turned to see nobody. They shrugged and began to walk again till they heard that same voice, only that it was right behind them.

"Oi! I don't appreciate being ignored." the duo turned and looked down to see their midget of a friend, Rukia.

"Oh, that was you that was yelling our name's the whole time. We couldn't see you, you elf." Renji said and was answered by a punch in the fae.

"Shutup bakado!"

All of the sudden the crowd was going cheering as a man came out from behind the curtains towards the microphone.

"How are you doing Karakura Town?" The crowd cheered, signaling that they were excited. The man chuckled as he continued talking.

"Well I'm glad. Welcome to the Annual Christmas Concert. We have many people who are gonna sing some classics and their will be a special guest picking one of you to sing a duet with him. We hope you enjoy the concert."

The crowd cheered in anticipation as he walked back towards the curtains and the stage became completely black. Soon there was a bunch of little kids and the crowd awwed at the little girl and boy that stepped forward and began to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me." A little boy dressed as a tree with a little bird on the top, came forward as the duo sang, "a patridge in a pear tree." This went on for the whole song. A boy and a girl dressed as birds, two boys and a girl dressed as chicken, three girls and a boy dressed as birds, five boys dressed as five gold circles, six girls holding eggs as geese, seven boys as swans with blue on the bottom, eight girls that were near fake cows, nine girls that wore fancy dresses and danced, ten boys leaping around wearing fancy clothes, eight boys and three girls dressed as the Irish piper man, and six boys and girls wearing a soldiers outfit with drums.

Ichigo sighed as he heard the same Christmas songs that he hears every year. He wanted someone to make a new Christmas song for once. He heard the crowd cheer for the performers that just performed Jingle Bells. He saw the man come out and announced that the spotlight would be twirled around and see who it stops on.

The man that was holding the light twirled it around and stepped back. They crowded was murmuring and shouting in anticipation as the light slowly came to a stop. Ichigo wasn't paying attention and flinched when a bright light hit his eyes. All of the crowd groaned as they didn't get picked.

"You."

Ichigo stared around and saw everyone back away to make a circle around. He stared back at the man in confusion and pointed at himself.

"Yes, you. You were picked to sing with our special guest." Ichigo eyes widened in shock and nervousness as he opened his mouth to protest, but Renji Rukia pushed him towards the stage telling him to go on.

"I can't sing." he said to the man but he just shook his head and said " Don't worry, you'll be great." with a wink he turned back towards the audience and announced that their special guest was here. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" the crowd went wild as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo thought in shock as the blue haired devil came onto the stage, wearing red and black t-shirt that hugged his drooling muscles, some dark green pants and a Santa Claus hat that tilted towards the right.

"Who's the lucky gal?" he asked but was shocked to see an orange haired teen...that was a boy. He sighed, knowing that it'll turn out bad but as they always said "the show must go on."

He slowly walked towards the teen asking his name, putting the microphone under the teen's mouth to hear an Ichigo utter out of those pouty lips of his. "Ichigo huh? Well do you know the song Sleigh Ride?"

Grimmjow watched as the chocolate eyes widened a bit before he said "That's like my favorite Christmas song. Of course I know it."

"Well let's get this show on the road. Hit it!"

Soon a jazzy intro began to play. Grimmjow brought the microphone towards his lips as his deep silky voice began to sing.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_  
_ Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_

Ichigo sighed as his part came way too quickly to his liking, but he shakily put the mic to his mouth and sang in his best I'm-in-a-shower-singing voice.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring ting tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling "yoo hoo",  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you, you

The crowd began to cheer at his voice and Grimmjow's eyes widened at the soft angelic baritone voice the teen had. He saw a soft smile on the usual scowling boy's face as he listened to the loud cheer

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_  
_ Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_

Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together  
Like birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you, you-ho-ho

The crowd was going crazy by now, becoming fans of Ichigo. Ichigo looked and saw Renji and Rukia giving him a wave and thumbs up. He waved back and gave them a face to talk to him later. Rukia just squealed loudly that Ichigo could hear over the loud music.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_  
_ Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up_

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_  
_ Let's go, Let's look at the show,_  
_ We're riding in a wonderland of snow._

Some girls in the front row began to faint at the silky voice of Grimmjow's as he danced around Ichigo who blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand making him twirl and pulled him up against his chest as he sang.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_  
_ It's grand, Just holding your hand_,

Ichigo leaned forward and sang together with Grimmjow as their voices meshed up together perfectly.

_We're riding along with a song_  
_ Of a wintry fairy land_

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring ting tingling too   
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling "yoo hoo",  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you, you-ho-ho

Slowly, Ichigo began to become confident and started to move with the music as he began to no longer felt nervous about letting loose in-front of thousands of people.

Ro-ro-roof top we pause,  
Just like the Clause  
Noses so red, poinsettias in the vase  
My pillsbury dough boy, gingerbread tough  
Then kiss me, did ya miss me, mistletoe for some luck  
Winter ice so cold, yeah it's clogging my snout  
I need the fireplace hot, get the logs in the oven  
Until I get my eggnog the fog fogging me up  
Catch me candy cane crunching, come on

Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we

_We're snuggled up together_  
_ Like birds of a feather would be_

Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two

Ichigo and Grimmjow faced each other and leaned forward and sang loudly.

_Come on, it's lovely weather_  
_ For a sleigh ride together with you, you-ho-ho-ho_

They began to twirl around each other before finishing the song together.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_  
_ Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up_

Silence met their ears as the crowd stood in shock and awe before screaming out their applause. Ichigo smiled lightly bowing a little and said thank you as the crowd cheered louder.

"Well, you're not bad. You should come over here and sing a song or two." Grimmjow smiled his signature smirk.

"No, this was a one time thing only. Next time that light falls on me, I'll move Renji or Rukia in my way." Ichigo smirked.

"Gosh, Renji can't sing worth for shit though but it'll get payback for putting me right in the center when some other kid was there."

Grimmjow started to laugh at Ichigo's angry expression. They heard footsteps before Ichigo was tackled by something black. A red haired man came next to Grimmjow and said "Ichigo, that was fucking amazing! I didn't know you could sing!"

The person that tackled Ichigo added "Yeah, me neither."

"That was so awesome how you and Grimmy was all lovey-dovey, dancing and singing together." Rukia squealed.

"Well, I'm never ever gonna sing again. Especially to you two." Ichigo scowled as he got up. Rukia, Renji and, Grimmjow just laughed at his flushed and angry expression before Ichigo began to laugh with them.


End file.
